


Wide Awake

by DarthLuffy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Hope's dreamy, Josie's dream world, Josie's thirsty, hope and josie, lizzie is lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: Josie was determined to find a way to restore Hope from being a statue. But how? Well there was one way that had always worked to remove a curse in fairy tales, from frogs to sleeping princesses. And if it was something she had always wanted to do then that was just a bonus.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:** Saw a random post on Tumblr and thought of this. Also kinda wanted to just write something fluffy as my main stories definitely aren't. So enjoy. 

**W** i **de Awake**

Looking at the statue that Hope had become Josie wondered just how she was supposed to revive the tribrid. She should have realized something was wrong back when she had defeated her darker self but had been too focused on getting back to realize that Hope was still trapped here. Now she was going to fix that. The only question was how?

She had sealed her magic earlier, so that wasn't really an option. But then again this was all inside her head, maybe she could just wish that Hope was restored and have it happen? Deciding to go with that she focused, trying to will Hope back from her stone state. Eyes closed, face scrunched up, she gave it her best shot, hoping to hear Hope's voice any second as she succeeded.

After nearly a minute she peeked out of one eye, pouting and stomping her foot down as she saw the Hope statue still staring back at her. "So that's not the answer." Josie said to herself, moving closer to get a better look. It was shockingly life like, as it should be, Hope frozen at the moment she had turned to tell Josie to change the story, telling her how to beat her darker self. Right up until Hope had been turned to stone she had believed in her, even though she hadn't believed in herself.

Knowing Hope she likely still believed in her, believed that Josie could find someway to free her. She couldn't let her down again. Looking around she tried to find an answer, hoping there would be some clue in the bizarre fairy-tale world that was her subconscious. Maybe... no that wouldn't work. But this was a fairy-tale. So maybe the obvious solution would work?

Josie bit down on her lip as she thought about it, not knowing what she wanted to do. Okay that was a lie, she knew what she wanted to do she just wasn't sure if she should. But if it was the only way to wake Hope up then surely it would be ok? Stepping closer, she placed a hand on the statue's arm, gripping it and using it to steel herself before leaning down toward Hope's lips.

"A non-consensual kiss is never the answer." A very familiar voice said from behind Josie, causing the brunette to jump a good foot in the air. Turning she saw Hope leaning against the wall on the opposite side, no longer wearing her fairy-tale outfit but instead her normal school attire.

"I- um.. I just didn't know what else to do." Josie stammered out, trying to defend herself. She was so stupid. Of course Hope had found a way to free herself, it was Hope. And now she had caught her red-handed.

"First when you were hiding as the pig, now when I'm a statue... Do you really want to kiss me that badly?" Hope asked, a taunting smile across her face as Josie blushed.

"Uh... I- I uh..." Josie tried to get out unsuccessfully. She had thought Hope would be mad at her but it that didn't seem to be the case. If anything she seemed to be flirting with her, something that only happened in her dreams.

"You know, if you want to kiss me...," Hope said, moving off the wall and stepping closer to Josie. The brunette took an involuntary step back as Hope approached, biting her lip at the look Hope was giving her. "...then all you need to do is ask."

What?! Hope was- Hope was saying she could just ask? To kiss her? Josie's poor brain was about to overheat at that, there was no way this could be real. "Can I kiss you?" Josie heard herself say, shocked that she managed to get that out without stuttering.

Hope didn't answer, at least not verbally. Instead she just smiled, the one that reached all the way up to her eyes, and leaned in. She had to stand on the tops of her toes to reach Josie's lips, as the brunette was still too stunned to even move, but as their lips connected Josie finally snapped out of it.

Moving on impulse, Josie wrapped her arms around Hope, one snaking up her back and through her hair to cup the back of Hope's neck and pull her in tighter as she deepened their kiss. As Hope's mouth opened and her tongue moved to invite Josie's, the brunette moaned, fireworks exploding in her mind at what Hope was doing to her.

Finally they pulled apart for air, both girls panting slightly. "Fireworks? Really, Jo?" Hope taunted, as literal fireworks continued to go off in the air above them.

"It's my subconscious, I can't help it." Josie replied, blushing from the embarrassment. She was honestly just glad that the trees hadn't come alive to serenade them, that was a pretty common in fairy-tales as well. And well, the fireworks were a pretty accurate representation of how she felt at the moment.

"Wonder what else I can make explode." Hope said, a smirk on her face as she pulled Josie back into her.

"Hope..." Josie moaned out as Hope began kissing up the side of her neck, one hand gripping the back of her neck while the other was running down her stomach and heading lower still. "Hope, ple-"

* * *

"Seriously? Again?" Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at the very confused twin she had just pushed off of her bed. God, if she needed to change the sheets again she was going to make Josie do it.

"What? What am I- Lizzie, why am I on the floor?" Josie said, her voice going from confusion to annoyance quickly.

"Because you were having another sex dream." Lizzie informed her, glaring at her from the bed she was still laying in. What was with her sister and having wet dreams after near death experiences? She didn't judge but if that was her fetish she needed to find a new one.

"No I wasn't," Josie retorted instantly, despite the fact that she very much had been. It had been a very good dream too, and was just getting to the best part.

"Hope," Lizzie moaned, arching her back in exaggeration as her twin's eyes to go wide in horror. "Hope, please..."

"Lizzie!" Josie yelled as her face turned crimson, reaching around and grabbing a pillow that had fallen off the bed with her and throwing it at her sister.

"Hey!" Lizzie said, after the pillow smacked her in the face. Taking hold of it she held it too her and watched Josie for a minute, trying to think of something to say besides just teasing her twin. "Look, if you want Hope you should just go for her already."

"Yeah well, she kind of has a boyfriend." Josie pointed out, picking herself up off the floor and sitting on the edge of Lizzie's bed. Not that Landon was the only issue to going after Hope, but he was the most obvious.

"Who's currently shoved in closet with an arrow sticking out of his chest." Lizzie pointed out, getting Josie to gawk at her.

"Lizzie!" Josie yelled again, shocked at how callous she was being.

"What? It's Landon, he'll be back up in no time." Lizzie said, not particularly caring. She had never exactly hidden the fact that she didn't like Landon from anyone, she merely tolerated him because for some reason the two most important people in her life had a thing for him. Besides he was almost certainly not actually dead so no harm done.

"But if you want Hope then quit pouting around and make a move on her." Lizzie advised, having grown tired of the two's routine. Seriously, they obviously cared for one another, so just cut the hobbit out the picture and get on with it. She should never have listened to Hope and brought him back to the school.

"I thought you hated the idea of me and Hope dating?" Josie asked, wondering when Lizzie had that particular change of heart. Part of the reason she had never tried to make a real play for Hope was that her sister had seemed so against the idea, even after they had all become friends.

"Yeah well, she saved my life and was able to bring you back from your very regrettable goth phase. So I'll give her a chance." Lizzie answered, being more willing to now than she would have before. She had a bunch of complicated reasons for not wanting Hope to get with her sister but given everything Hope had done for the two of them she was willing to put them aside for now. "Besides if the way you were moaning in your dream is any indication then clearly you need to get som-"

"Lizzie!" Josie yelled once more, snatching the pillow from her twin and hitting her with it to shut her up. Just cause it was true didn't mean she needed Lizzie to point it out to her. And she really didn't want anything to remind her of where her dream had been heading until she had gotten a cold shower. Or maybe just until she was alone in the shower.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Fluffy one-shot done. Starring Dreamy Hope, Thirsty Josie, and Lizzie being Lizzie. I love Lizzie. So fun to write. Anyways if you enjoyed it leave a comment, I love reading those. And if you want some more Legacies stories, check out the other stuff I've written. 


End file.
